The Dream-Book 1: The Girl of HIM
by Kaede Soulaxe
Summary: There is a girl named Hayz who has some CRAZY things going on in her life and some CRAZY potions to drink! Will she survive? But the real question is: Will her SOUL survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Update 1:**

* * *

Hi! My name is Hayzel, or u can call me Hayz!

Age: 12  
Lives: Earth  
Looks: Short, wavy, dirty blond hair, a mix of hazel and green eyes, tan skin, always has a hairband on wrist, dark clothes, no jewelry except for a silver "H" necklace  
Personality: Hyper, crazy at times, the annoying one, techno gizmo, tomboyish  
Motto: "Oh shnap! It's gettin' real!"

Other Characters:

Mom & Dad: Hayz's mom and dad in the real world

Herobrine:...you will learn about him later on...


	2. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice:**

* * *

***Hayz's POV***

"Oh, come on, LOAD ALREADY!" I yelled at my laptop. I was getting ready to play Minecraft and it asked for an update. So now I'm sitting on my behind on my bed WAITING for the stupid update to LOAD! Then my mom came by my door and said, "It's bedtime, sweetie! Get off your laptop and go to bed!" "Ok, mom," I said. Not to mention it was, like, 11:00 at night. I was actually kinda tired, so I put down my laptop and got my pj's on to go to bed. But when I went to go brush my teeth, I saw the strangest thing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw, well, I saw these two WHITE things. The very first thing that came to my mind was, '_Whoa, wait, could it be... Nah, he's not real._' So I brushed my teeth and went to bed. But, for the next few days, I kept seeing them again. Those WHITE things, and every time they appeared, they became more vivid, but when I whip my head around and try to see them, there's nothing there. Then it all started to change.  
It was the weekend. I was on my laptop watching some Minecraft vids, when those white things appeared again. This has been happening for weeks now, so I just shrug them off. I guess I made a mistake, because my laptop started going...STATIC?! They NEVER do that! Then it suddenly closed on my fingers and I yelped in pain. I don't know why my parents didn't hear me, because I yelled pretty loudly. I tried going for the door, but it shut on contact. Then I heard a smashing sound which was, I guess the light bulb, because everything went dark. And when I mean dark, I mean PITCH BLACK dark. Then, I saw the white things and realized that they were EYES! '_So he IS real...I'm totally screwed right now,_' I thought, as someone pushed me down on the bed. Then HE said, "You're coming with..." Then my dad burst through the door to see HIM, and me pushed down on my bed. "What's the meaning of all of this! And who are YOU?!" he said. "RUN DAD, RUN!" I managed to say. "NO! This man needs to get off of you, or I'm gonna call the police!" "Very well," HE said, "call them." And to my surprise, he went OUT OF MY ROOM and left me in here with HIM! "Now, as I was saying, you're coming with ME!" Then I saw him disappear. I felt relived for a second, but then I felt like I was being sucked into a portal. '_Oh no..._' I thought as everything went black.  
***Dad's POV***  
"Very well, call them," The guy said. So I went to go call them. "Hello?" the policeman said. "Hello sir, I need you to..." Then I heard this whooshing sound from the bedroom. So I hung up the phone and race to her room to see my wife staring in horror at my daughter. She looked like she was...dead, and the mysterious man was gone. "Did he escape?" I asked. My wife just merely nodded yes. "DAMN IT!" I yelled and stormed out of her room. My wife was in tears, but I didn't care right now. All I cared about was my daughter. I called the policeman again, and I also called a doctor and anyone else I could to see about my daughter. But when they came, they though it was a joke! They just merely said that she probably had a temper tantrum, and fell asleep! But, when I tried explaining it to them, they just shook their heads and called me a lunatic! I finally gave up and went on with my day, but in sadness, because I knew the truth.  
***Mom's POV***  
Today was a school day, and just like I always did, I got ready and went to go wake Hayz up for school. When I went into her room, I looked at her, and remembered what happened yesterday. The policemen called my husband a lunatic! I can't believe it! But, I just shrugged it off and went to wake her up. "Come on, sweetie, wake up it's time for school!" No movement. She always does this! So I said it again. No movement again. I tried shaking her. No groan or movement. "Sweetie, wake up!" No response. I started to worry. She was breathing and her pulse was regular, but no movement. I tried EVERYTHING! But still, no movement or response. Then, I called the police and the doctor. They couldn't wake her up, either. I was almost in tears. Then, the doctor said she needed medical help so she needed to be taken to the hospital. I had no choice but to say yes. They took her in the ambulance to the doctor, so I woke my husband up and he got dressed and we went to the hospital. When we got there, they said there was noting they could do, we just had to wait. We were both in tears, and I was practically SOBBING MY HEART OUT! So I guess we just have to wait.


End file.
